Chap Stick
by lilMissRawr
Summary: Taichi has an obsession over chap stick. Yamato comes up with a way to fix his problem. Oneshot Taito, Yamaichi


**Chap Stick**

Hey people! Seems like I've been going on a oneshot spree. Oh well, it's too fun to end anytime soon.

I am dedicating this oneshot to Hikari Yagami 24. She's reviewed every one of my oneshots so far, and I really appreciate it. It makes me feel so much better seeing that somebody likes my oneshots enough to review again and again. Once again, thank you Hikari!

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything relating to Digimon. Especially not Taichi and Yamato. (This sucks very much. Geez, don't disclaimers just make you so depressed inside?)

Warning:: This oneshot contains yaoi in it. Now that I've warned you, if you continue to read it, it's not my fault. So please don't flame it.

No onwards to the fic!

Ooooooo

It was a scorching day outside. There was barely any shade and people were cramming into the spaces where there was some. It was so hot that if somebody could probably cook an egg on the sidewalk (though it might not be very appetizing) or if you left a bag of something frozen outside, it'd automatically cook itself.

It was also on this day that Yamato was very irritated. Why was he so irritated? The source of this was one Yagami Taichi's new obsession over an item. This item, the one item that could cause so much frustration, is the all-mighty chap stick.

"Yammy! I need some sherbet flavored chap stick!"

Yamato and Taichi were sitting in the living room of Taichi's house. Strewn across the floor in front of him was an extensive variety of chap sticks. He had vanilla banana, orage mango, and even blueberry pineapple. But poor Taichi had yet to find the sherbert flavor.

Yamato gave Taichi an odd look, "Why do you need sherbert chap stick?"

"Because if I go outside without it on my lips then all the moisture will come off of them and my lips will become unattractive!"

"…Taichi, you have over 50 flavors in front of you. I ask again, _why _do you need sherbert flavored chap stick?"

Taichi pouted and stuck his tounge out at Yamato, "I need it to complete my collection of chap sticks!"

Yamato strummed the strings on his guitar that was currently resting in his lap. "You really don't need chap stick anyways. I can't believe you spent all of your money on multiple flavors of chap sticks when there's a much simpler and inexpensive way of keeping your lips moist."

Taichi's eye brightened, "And what's that, Yammy?"

Yamato smirked and waved his hand dismissively at Taichi, "You'll see sooner or later, Taichi. Just be patient."

Taichi pouted and stood up. "Well I've gotta use the bathroom. I'll be back."

With that, he walked off towards the direction that led to the restroom in the Yagami household.

Ooooooo

Taichi yawned and stretched his arms out as he was arriving in the living room. He stopped, sensing something was wrong in the room. He examined the room, not quite knowing what it was.

Yamato was still there, sitting on the couch, so obviously the couch was still there. There was still the various pictures on the wall, the few armchairs, the coffee table in the center of the room…

Taichi's eye snapped wide open in shock, "Yammy!!! Where's my chap stick!" He quickly realized that his precious chap stick collection was gone and began frantically searching for it. He looked under the couch cushions, behind the couch, in the trash can. In a rage, he turned to Yamato.

"What have you done with my poor chap stick?"

Yamato shrugged, "How am I supposed to know?"

"You should know because 69 flavors of chap stick do _not _just disappear on their own!"

Yamato sighed, "I told you already Taichi, you don't need chap stick to keep your lips moist."

Taichi scowled at Yamato as the latter set his guitar aside. "How else am I supposed to keep these luscious lips of mine in good condition without my chap stick?!"

Yamato smirked at Taichi.

"Like this."

He got out off of the couch and walked up to Taichi who was leaning against the wall, giving him a confused look. He then proceeded to connect his own lips with Taichi's. Taichi gave a small gasp as Yamato took the liberty to lick Taichi's lips. Soon after, Taichi followed and began to kiss Yamato back.

When they pulled apart, Yamato gave Taichi a knowing grin.

"Problem solved."

He then pointed to a cabinet that was in the corner of the room. "Also, you're chap sticks in that cabinet. If you still want it."

"Why do I need it now, when I just recently received you?" Taichi purred into Yamato's ear. "But what should I do with it, Yammy?"

Yamato shrugged and kissed a grinning Taichi.

"I don't know. Sell it on eBay."

Ooooooo

Done with another oneshot! Hope all of you enjoyed it! And once again, thank you Hikari for all of your support!


End file.
